The Life And Times Of Selene Malfoy
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Selene was there, if you looked hard enough. It was a complete coincidence that she met Fred Weasley at all, but now it's time we met the people and events that led up to the event, along with the journeys along the way. A series of drabbles, all spin-offs from my main story Unconditionally.
1. Advancing With The Curling Tongs

**This is the first in a series of drabble-length ideas, all a spin-off from my main story 'Unconditionally'. So, naturally, they will focus on my OCs from that story (Lily Tonks and Selene Malfoy), so I recommend you read that before this.**

**Remember to review with what you would like me to write for this, or just to give me feedback!**

**To get you in the mood, a little drabble I needed to get on paper.**

**Review! French is in italics.**

Advancing With The Hair Curlers

"_There is no way in hell that you can do this_." Selene sighed, shaking her head. "_It looks… really painful Fleur_."

Fleur scoffed. "_We have to suffer for our beauty._" She said slowly, before advancing with the hair curlers.

"_Please!" _Selene pleaded, feeling slightly nauseous. She stood up, tearing the heels that Fleur had forced onto her feet off and running into the bathroom.

"Just wait unteel you get married, _ma Cherie_!" Fleur smiled, going to get Selene out of the bathroom.


	2. A Dream That Won't Come True

Dreams That Won't Come True

Narcissa felt like her whole heart, no, her whole life, was breaking. She knew somewhere in her mind that Lucius would soon realise and would need to be calmed, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

Had she really made such a mistake? What had she overlooked in Selene's life that had led up to her leaving on such a night as this?

Maybe, she thought, it had always been on the cards. Being a Black, Narcissa had never been superstitious, but now it seemed like fate was frowning on her. She had a lot to be thankful for in her life, she knew that, but also a lot to be sad and angry about.

If she kept going like this, then she would never see her baby girl walk up the aisle. She would never see her daughter have children, and she would never get to know the joy of having grandchildren before you hit fifty. These were things that Narcissa had dreamed about as a child, and even more so when she had been told that her first child would be a girl.

But now, that was all ruined.

And there was only herself to blame.


	3. His First Good Decision

**Thank you to The souless ones and Gurl5678 for your reviews! A bit of Frelene fluff, and I think the next one will be too!**

His First Good Decision

There was quite a bit of noise that day, around where he was standing. George was especially hyperactive, looking this way and right at the slightest noise, Alicia and Katie were worriedly exchanging glances and shouting over the ruckus to try and find out what was happening.

However, Fred wasn't being loud, quite the opposite to his friends and twin. He stared down at the lake, silently gnawing his fingers down to the bone. "Selene…" He said quietly, tuning out of Bagman's commentary. Cedric had just returned, but he was still staring at the spot where Selene had disappeared. Fleur wasn't crying anymore, but she was pale all the same, and the thought that their thoughts may be synchronised made him shiver.

Next was Krum. Hermione was safe, George exhaled, but Fred's mind was still with Selene. Katie and Alicia giggled amongst themselves, and George rolled his eyes. It was plain as the nose on someone's face what was going through Fred Weasley's head at that moment.

"And Harry Potter returns, along with Selene Malfoy – Fleur Delacour's second!" Bagman roared, and Fred charged to the barriers, peering over to watch Selene cough up a whole lot of lake water.

"Thank god." He said softly, pushing his way through the crowds towards the lake edge, and the medical tent that Madam Pomfrey had set up.

It took him a little while to get down, and even longer to get her in front of him, safe but shocked. He _almost _didn't.

But when he _did _kiss her, it felt amazingly right.


	4. Strawberries And Cinnamon Sugar

**Thank you to The souless ones!**

Strawberries and Cinnamon Sugar

She smells like strawberries, and tastes like cinnamon sugar. You tell her that, and she laughs. Not unkindly, but it's clear that she worries that it could be interpreted that way because directly afterward, she kisses you again.

You didn't think you'd fall in love with a Malfoy, much less the Malfoy heiress, but you did. The girl whom, had she been anyone different, would have been in your bed so very long ago. She's like an angel with her pale skin and slim frame, and it's amazing how you thought Angelina could ever be the one for you.

Because you fit together like two perfectly shaped puzzle pieces. In fact, she is your missing piece.

And when you tell her _that_, she blushes and smiles, and looks up through her eyelashes at your face, and you wish that it wasn't nearing breakfast, and that your twin brother probably wasn't listening to every word you were saying.


	5. And I Love Him

**Thank yous to The souless ones and Gurl5678! **

And I Love Him

It was his smile that clinched the deal. His shit-eating grin. Not that his flame-red hair, and his attitude, and everything else didn't count. They just made it… better.

Not that you would ever tell him that. His ego was already too large as it was.


	6. My Name Is Fleur

**Hello again! You might want to read The Marvellous Misadventures of Liliana Tonks (if you haven't already), which is just like this except snippets from Lily Tonk's life! **

**Thanks to Gurl5678 and The souless ones! Love you guys!**

**And now, a scene I wanted to write for ages. Selene, meet Fleur. Fleur, meet Selene.**

My Name Is Fleur

"Ah!" The tall woman said kindly. "My name is Madame Maxime." She says, in a prominent French accent. "You are the Engleesh girl, are you not?"

"_Oui_." I answered quickly, and instantly Madame Maxime smiles. "_Je m'appelle Selene Malfoy, Madam Maxime. J'ai onze ans."_

"She 'as perfect French." Madame Maxime says to Mother, who smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "You can leave 'er 'ere _Madame Malfoy_."

Mother looks down at me, and then gives me a loose hug. "I love you." She murmurs. "Be good Selene. We'll be here to collect you at Christmas, to spend it with Draco and us."

And she goes, and I turn back to Madame Maxime. "_Mademoiselle Delacour!" _Madame calls, towards a group of eager French girls I cannot see properly. "_Viens ici s'il vous plaît!_"

"_Oui Madame!_" Someone calls lightly, before I hear a running of light feet and I see a swish of blonde hair.

"Thees iz Selene Malfoy." Madame Maxime explains to the new girl, who is extremely pretty despite her age – she might be only a few months older than me. "She iz Engleesh."

The girl's face lights up, and she turns to me abruptly. "'Ello Selene!" She greets, with a thick French accent even more prominent than Madame Maxime's. "My name iz Fleur Delacour!"


	7. Dancing Lessons

Dancing Lessons

"Why are we doing this?" Selene asked, looking around the room. Bill and Fleur were happily dancing, Fleur correcting her fiancé's steps as they did. Lily was doing a convoluted quickstep with Lee, who was the only non-taken guy there. She was pretty good, but she kept standing on her partner's feet with her combat boots.

"Because Fleur can't stand having a brother-in-law and a best friend that cannot dance to save their lives." Fred explained simply. "And Mum is definitely not going to let us sit here and do nothing for the entire duration of this course."

Selene sighed, and stood up, tripping slightly on the high-heeled dancing shoes that Angelina had leant her for the occasion. "Come on then." She said, shaking her head. "It can't be _that _hard."

That didn't turn out to be correct, as slightly later she tripped over thin air and landed right on top of Fred, who was unable to save himself from the floor.


	8. Unconditional

**AU, where Voldemort is dead and the Malfoys are slightly more recipient towards the Weasley family. Slightly.**

**More if this if you want it! Just let me know! Thank you to The souless ones and Batrice Chathine. **

Unconditional

When you fall in love with someone, you fall in love with every part of them. It's unconditional.

You can apply this to any directive. A mother's love for their daughter, a daughter's love for her fiancé. But all of them applied to this day, this sunny day where in Lucius, Narcissa and Draco would finally be meeting their son/brother-in-law to be.

Draco fiddled nervously with the collar of his dress shirt, and felt out-of-place, standing on the front step of a joke shop at eight at night, with his extravertly dressed parents and a wayward Ravenclaw sister probably standing the other side of the door snogging her Gryffindor fiancé.

But he was here, and the door was opening. Draco squared his shoulders, having not seen his elder sister for some time, not since the Nott fiasco, but relaxed his stance when the girl in the blue dress ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck and making him feel more at home than he ever had done.

"I missed you." Selene whispered to him.

That didn't surprise him, but what did was how Fred (Draco supposed that he had to call the ginger twin by his real name now) smiled at him, held out a hand and spent the rest of the evening arguing with him about Quidditch.


	9. The History Books

**Thank you to Gurl5678 (x3! Thanks!) and The souless ones.**

In The History Books

"To be honest, when someone said I'd be meeting with a Malfoy I didn't expect you, of all people." The guy said, reaching over across the table to shake Selene's hand. "How are you, by the way?"

Selene laughed, shrugging off her coat and taking the seat he offered her. "I'm fine, a little tired, but that's expected."

"How many children are there now?" The man asked, pulling up a piece of paper and a quill pen. "I know about young Teddy Lupin, certainly. I'm sorry." He said, immediately after, his tone turning sombre. "I… did you know his parents?"

Selene nodded, slightly reluctantly. "His mother was my cousin." She admitted quietly. "And as well as Teddy, there's three others. My two, Casseopeia and George, they're nearly two, and Victoire will be one in May."

The man smiled, noting this down. "So, Mrs Malfoy?"

"I took Fred's surname when I married him." Selene smiled. "I know it's not normally a tradition in my family's society, but…"

"Mrs Weasley." The man amended, scratching out a note on his paper. "So, on 31st October 2000, you came to my offices. Would you mind telling me the story – purely for historical factual evidence – of your experiences in the Second Wizarding World?"

Selene smiled, and nodded. "It… it really started for me when I walked into someone at school. We didn't like each other at all to begin with, but around that Christmastime…"


	10. The Sun And The Moon

The Sun And The Moon

The sun loved the moon so much that he died at night just to give her space. And when he rose in the morning, he never kept his gaze off her, making sure that she was safe whilst she slept.

And the moon, when she fell in love with the sun, knew that she would love him for her entire life, and that he was the only one there for her. And not many can give such an astute suggestion.

But the ones that can… Well, they have the love of dreams, and the strength to live through nightmares.


	11. Suicide Is Painless

**Well. **

**I am in a weird mood, sorry. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed, and warnings for suicide and death in this chapter. **

Suicide Is Painless

Selene

My...

My what?

My life?

Oh god... I

Remember her

So badly I need

Her so much

Her warm body

Next to mine

Her

Life

God

What did I do

Now, now she's

...gone.

She died screaming

My name

'Fred'

Not me I was

Screaming hers

Because her blood

Was on

My hands

And her eyes were

Dull not bright

Blue

She told me she

Loved me before she

Died in my arms

Her blood

On my

Shirt

I was wearing

Pink she was

Wearing blue

Her face

Remember it

Her face

Remember her face

Beauty

In a phrase

The doctor said

Writing it would

Help

But

Not

Selene please you're okay

29 days

2 hours

6 minutes

Dead.

You died

In pain but you told

Me lies to

Make it

Better

[Stupid]

You screamed my

Name Selene scream it

At night oh god Selene

Ginny's in the next room

Stop me

Being stupid

But she's fucking

Harry they

Didn't use silencing

Charms

Idiots I have a

Fucking gun

Selene my love

You

Died

Screaming my

Name

...

SELENE


End file.
